choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Desire
Desire & Decorum, Book 3 is the third and final book of the Desire & Decorum series. It succeeds its first two books, Desire & Decorum, Book 1, and Desire & Decorum, Book 2. Summary At long last, you and your love are getting married! But will a mysterious stranger stop the wedding bells? Can you still get your happily ever after? Chapters 'Chapter 1: Family Matters' At long last, you and your love are getting married! But will a mysterious stranger stop the wedding bells? Can you still get your happily ever after? 'Chapter 2: Ashes to Ashes' It's finally time to return to Edgewater and plan your wedding! But will shocking news threaten your big plans? 'Chapter 3: A Mother's Touch' After the family dinner surprise, brace yourself for another unexpected guest's arrival... 'Chapter 4: Sugar & Spice' The day of your engagement party is here, but will you be able to ensure it goes off without a hitch? 'Chapter 5: Double Trouble' It's fun, food, and family at the twins' birthday celebration. Nothing could possibly go wrong... or can it? 'Chapter 6: Keep Your Enemies Closer' A familiar face has made a surprise appearance at the garden party! Can you maintain your composure while contending with this figure from your past? 'Chapter 7: London Calling' When London beckons you to return, will this bridal luncheon be the happy event it seems? Or will things take a dark turn? Chapter 8: The Price of the Past With a shocking reveal about Comte Renard and several new faces arriving in London, will you and your betrothed get your happy ending? Chapter 9: Fifth Time's the Charm Viscount Westonly walks down the aisle... again! How will this wedding compare to his previous four? 'Chapter 10: By Royal Appointment' You've been issued a royal invitation... but can you make your case in time to stop Comte Renard in his tracks? Chapter 11: The Game is Afoot ' ''The past is never truly forgotten... Will the shadows of London give you the answers you seek? '''Chapter 12: Tower of Terror To find the evidence you need, you will have to turn an old foe from your past into an unlikely ally. Chapter 13: Love and War Uncover more of the truth... Will it put a damper on your bridal picnic? Chapter 14: Anticipation It's the day before your wedding! How will you handle the anticipation? Chapter 15: With This Ring Your wedding day has arrived! Will you and your beloved finally experience the wedded bliss you deserve? Chapter 16: A Joyous Union You're married! It's time to dance until sunrise... Will your wedding reception woo your guests? Chapter 17: Wife or Death A surprise interruption threatens all you have achieved... Can you defend your happily ever after? Chapter 18: 1817 Discover what the future holds for you and your beloved. Gameplay Features Wedding Wardrobe Collection Throughout the book, you'll have opportunities to collect various outfit pieces, like the white wedding dress. The more items you have in your Closet, the more exclusive scenes you will unlock. Gallery Sneak Peeks D&D3SneakPeekCh.2.png|Chapter 2 Sneak Peek D&D3SneakPeekCh.3.png|Chapter 3 Sneak Peek D&D3SneakPeekCh4.png|Chapter 4 Sneak Peek D&D3 Ch5 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 5 Sneak Peek D&D3SneakPeekCh6.png|Chapter 6 Sneak Peek D&D3SneakPeekCh7.png|Chapter 7 Sneak Peek D&D3SneakPeekCh8.png|Chapter 8 Sneak Peek D&D3SneakPeekCh11.png|Chapter 11 Sneak Peek D&D3SneakPeekCh13.png|Chapter 13 Sneak Peek D&D3SneakPeekCh15.png|Chapter 15 Sneak Peek D&D3SneakPeekCh17.png|Chapter 17 Sneak Peek D&D3 Chapter 18 Sneak Peek.jpg|Chapter 18 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information D&D3 Confirmation.jpg|Book 3 Confirmation JuneReleaseSchedule.png|June 2019 - Confirming premiere in August 2019 D&D3_First_Sneak_Peek.png|First Sneak Peek D&D_Bk3_Sneak_Peek_2.png|Sneak Peek #2 D&D3 Sneak Peek 3.png|Sneak Peek #3 D&D3_Sneak_Peek_4.png|Sneak Peek #4 D&D3 Cover.jpg|Book 3 Cover Reveal D&D3 Ch1.png|Chapter One Description D&D3 Sneak Peek 5.png|Sneak Peek #5 D&D3 Sneak Peek 6.png|Sneak Peek #6 D&D3 Sneak Peek 7.png|Sneak Peek #7 August 2019 - Release Schedule.jpg|August 2019 - Release Schedule Locations featured in Book 3 D&D Hazelvale Manor.png|Hazelvale Manor Moorfield - Night Market.png|Moorfield Night Market D&D Constantinople Portrait.png|Painting of the Blue Mosque in Constantinople Miscellaneous Desire & Decorum Soundtrack Cover.jpg|Soundtrack Cover WeddingInvitationsDesireAndDecorum.png|Your Character's wedding invitations D&D MC's Golden Locket.jpg|Bazaar Prize Golden Locket D&D MC's Prized Compass.jpg|Bazaar Prized Compass D&D The Perfect Cake Flavor.jpg|'Perfect Cake' Flavor D&D Mr. Sinclaire's Slice of Cake.jpg|Mr. Sinclaire's Slice of Cake D&D Simple Cake.jpg|Simple Cake option D&D Berries and Horses Cake.jpg|Berries and Horses Cake option D&D Desire Bouquet.jpg|Desire Bouquet option D&D Decorum Bouquet.jpg|Decorum Bouquet option D&D Single Red Rose.jpg|Single Red Rose option D&D Wedding Band.jpg|Wedding Band D&D_end_message.png|End of series message Promotional Videos Choices - Desire & Decorum, Book 3 Teaser 1 Soundtracks Visit the soundtrack page for more soundtracks from Choices Desire & Decorum - Autumn's Folly Desire & Decorum - Rose Garden Repose Desire & Decorum - Sonorous Victory Desire & Decorum - Joy in the Countryside Desire & Decorum - Cherry Orchard Breeze Desire & Decorum - Farewell Darling Desire & Decorum - To London Desire & Decorum - Arrival to Edgewater Desire & Decorum - Never Say Goodbye Desire & Decorum - The Darkening Road Desire & Decorum - Parlor Room Rivalry Desire & Decorum - Pistols at Dawn Desire & Decorum - Counting Down to You Spoilers * The third book of the series was confirmed in-game at the end of Book 2, Chapter 16. * On June 7, 2019, PB announced via their Insiders Email that the book would premiere sometime in August 2019.https://mailchi.mp/771fcbd2a41c/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love?e=24f7afd6af * On July 5, 2019, via Choices Insiders, PB released the first sneak peek of the book, while continuing to tease the August launch.https://us20.campaign-archive.com/?u=2f5c59128263c284b990140da&id=955f017f79 ** They also released a second sneak peek ft. Sinclaire from their "Summer Reads and Q&A" blogpost.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/7/5/summer-reads-and-qampa * On July 11, 2019, PB released the official soundtrack for this series.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1149490283857371136 * On July 16, 2019, PB released a third sneak peek of the book.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1151241057004163072 * On July 22, 2019, PB released the fourth sneak peek from their "Coming Up In August" blogpost.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/7/22/coming-up-in-august * On July 25, 2019, the book cover was revealed along with the announcement of the official release date being Sunday, August 4, 2019, confirming that this book will be the first Sunday book in Choices.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1154533195330703361 ** Unlike Book 1 and Book 2, this book will be released on Sundays instead of Mondays. * On July 26, 2019, PB released the summary for Chapter One.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1154923485698772992 * On July 29, 2019, PB released the fifth sneak peek featuring Annabelle.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1155942985822920704 * On August 2, 2019, PB released a sixth sneak peek featuring Mr. Sinclaire.https://mailchi.mp/d434b8a8819e/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-253117?e=3562e4a523 ** This same day they released a seventh sneak peek, also featuring Mr. Sinclaire.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/8/2/saving-the-date * On August 10, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 2.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1160257043837673472 * On August 17, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 3.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1162793748851503105 * On August 24, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 4.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1165330481799454720 * On August 31, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 5.https://www.twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1167867182417494017 * On September 7, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 6 featuring Ernest.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1170403890879258624 * On September 14, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 7.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1172940608358498305 * On September 21, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 8.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1175477327104499720 * On October 4, 2019, in the October edition of Choices Insiders, it was announced that this is one of the series that will be getting a holiday special and it will be released in the Winter.https://mailchi.mp/bb220570d93a/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-317833?e=87a8aee2ef * On October 12, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 11.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1183087482910527488 * On October 25, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 13.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1188160894884339714 * On November 9, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 15.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1193257114136928256 * On November 23, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 17.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1198330542611222528 * On November 30, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 18 and confirmed that this chapter is the finale.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1200867293410013184 Trivia * In Chapter 11, the description for the veil contains the sentence "A veil of secrets to hide the blushing bride", which contains a nod to the Choices book of the same name - or the book by Shannon Ethridge. * Chapter 2 shares the same title as Sunkissed, Chapter 16, "Ashes to Ashes". * Chapter 12 shares the same title as The Elementalists, Book 1, Chapter 14, "Tower of Terror". Click here for the walkthrough of this book: Desire & Decorum, Book 3 Choices. References Category:Stories Category:Desire & Decorum Category:Historical Fiction Category:Romance Category:Female Lead